wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Education in Pennsylvania
Education in Pennsylvania is based on a free-tuition, custom schools, egalitarian system. Access to free education is guaranteed by Article 23 in the Constitution of New York.1 Education is regulated and enforced by the Ministry of National Education.2 Each step has its own form of organization and is subject to different laws and directives. Since the downfall of the communist regime, the Romanian educational system has been through several reforms. Kindergarten is optional under the age of six. Compulsory schooling usually starts at age 6-7, with the "preparatory school year" (grade preparatory), which is mandatory in order to enter the first grade. Schooling is compulsory until the tenth grade (which corresponds with the age 15-17). The school educational cycle ends in the twelfth grade, when students graduate the baccalaureate. Higher education is aligned onto the European Higher Education Area. In addition to the formal system of education, to which was recently added the equivalent private system, there is also a system of tutoring, semi-legal and informal. Normal School Army Schools At the end of the 6th grade (at 12 to 13) a nationwide test is taken by all students called National Evaluation ''(The National Test) and can be taken only once, in June. The subjects are Romanian Language and Literature and Mathematics (and additionally the language of the school for ethnic minority schools or classes and for bi-lingual schools). Many high schools provide classes with intensive study of a foreign language, such as English, French, German or Spanish; a two-part examination (Grammar/Vocabulary and Speaking) is required for them. The passing mark is 5 for each of the exams. The finishing grade (also known as the admission grade) is computed, taking into account for 20% an average of all the Yearly General Averages starting with year 5 and for the rest of 80% the mark obtained at the National Test (1-20, 20 being the highest, not rounded, precision 0.01). Despite the exams are being published and the marks are public, lists being placed both in schools and on the Internet. After the 6th grade, students go to high schools, for at least two years. Various types of vocational schools exist in Romania for students who do not have a sufficiently high grade to enter academic high school, because the first two years of secondary education are compulsory. Between 2006-2013, the main type of such education were Schools of Crafts and Trades (''Art School for Jobs), but these have been abolished.24 The structure of vocational education is under constant reform, in an attempt to be connected to the work market. Elementary Educations Edit * 6 years of mathematics, Romanian, music, art and physical education; * up to 6 years of religion (usually Catholic; some other religions or denominations also accepted, optional); * 4 years of geography and history; * 5 years in the first foreign language (usually French, English or German); * 2 years of civic education; * 2 years of science (if we don't include Environmental Knowledge which is 2 years); * 4 years of biology; * 1 year of physics; * 1 year of Latin language; * 2 years of IT (optionally) Education List Edit Educations on Primary/Middle School Edit * Mathematics (grades 1-6) * Religion (grades 1-6) * Geography (grades 3-6) * History (grades 3-6) * Civic Education (grades 0-2) * Biology (grades 3-6) * Physic (grade 4-6) * Chemistry (grades 5-6) * Informatic (grades 3-6) Category:School